


Riddle of Caves

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alliteration, Bingo, Caves, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Poetry, Puns & Word Play, Riddles, Stars, kennings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A somewhat etymological riddle involving caves and stars.





	Riddle of Caves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The House of Fëanor : Little Pity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268692) by [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunn). 



> Originally posted [here]() on fan flashworks for the challenge 'Caves' and the bingo prompt 'Mending'.
> 
> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & all the lovely Silmarillion writers for inspiration and encouragement.
> 
> In Bunn's Return To Aman series, Bilbo and Fingon are having a long-running, friendly game of riddles. Maglor is not playing (aside from suggesting increasingly arcane rules), but I think he wrote this one.

Riddle of Caves

The cave of clouds have I been called  
Where sourceless torches endless burn  
So distant suns, lamps to light the void  
gemstones scattered on the cloth of night.  
Ilmen I am, the upper air,   
A sea no ship may sail but by  
The will of She who lights the stars  
Yet eyes and hearts may ever know.  
So too am I a name, renowned  
A son, a twin, a father proud,   
Of Arda’s kindreds all a friend  
Who would all strife and marring mend

Elrond am I, and over all  
The vault of stars, hope shining bright


End file.
